


Distraction

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio invites Elliott to watch a movie together. Octavio has terrible taste in movies, which causes Elliott to get a little distracted.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 55





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A six and nine saves...you from having to watch a terrible movie. That's how that saying goes, right? 
> 
> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

"So, you just give it a shake like this...strain...and here you have the perfect beverage to end a perfect day."   
Elliott added a final garnish to the drink he had created with a flourish, while Octavio looked on from the other side of the breakfast bar.   
"Looks yum," the runner said, leaning closer to inspect the golden coloured alcohol. "You think the people at the bar will like it?"   
"I hope so," Elliott replied, taking a sip and smacking his lips together a few times to make sure there was no weird aftertaste. "I really wanna make this a thing, y'know? Cocktails you can only get at the Paradise Lounge. The Mirage special, or whatever."   
Octavio nodded in understanding, resting his chin on his hands while he watched his partner enjoy his drink.   
"You want a _real_ challenge, guapo?"   
The trickster cocked an eyebrow at him, intrigued.   
"I have a feeling I already know what you're gonna ask, but I'm always down for a challenge."   
"Make me one."   
"You could have at least given me a hard challenge," Elliott chuckled, somewhat smugly.  
He rummaged around their kitchen and wet bar searching for the perfect substitutes to create a nonalcoholic version of this cocktail. Ingredients like these had become a staple in his arsenal, since he and Octavio had begun dating. It may be silly to some, but he enjoyed being able to share a drink with his fiancé every now and then, and having it appear that they were drinking the same thing added to the trickster's enjoyment. It only took him a few minutes to whip up something suitable and he was pushing a glass towards the speedster for his approval. It wasn't exactly the same golden shade as Elliott's drink, but it still tasted delicious and that's all Octavio truly cared about.   
"Mmm."   
"Good?"  
The runner nodded.   
"Really good. You always get it perfect, Ell. This is so good."   
"I'm glad you like it," Elliott replied, with a smile. "I kind of knew you would, since it's got syrup in it. It makes it pretty sweet. Like you."   
Octavio rolled his eyes at that, but the small smile on his face showed that he appreciated the compliment. He watched as Elliott lifted his glass, and tilted it towards him, before beginning to speak.   
"A toast. To me and my beautiful finacé and our amazing win today."   
"We kicked some serious ass out there! And we'll continue to kick ass, everywhere we go! Together!" Octavio exclaimed, causing his partner to laugh.   
The pair clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks to complete the toast; though most of Octavio's disappeared in one gulp.   
"So...now what?" Elliott asked, absentmindedly running his finger along the rim of his glass. "What do you want to do tonight?"   
"Movie?" the runner suggested, which was usually the only suggestion he ever had, being a film enthusiast.   
"Sounds good, sweetheart," Elliott replied. "You pick a movie and I'll get some popcorn ready."   
"Sweet!" Octavio said, hopping down from his stool, making his way towards the living room. "I know exactly which one we should watch!" 

* * *

“This movie sucks.”   
Octavio turned to look at his partner who was sat on the couch next to him, with one leg crossed over the other, arms folded.   
“What do you mean?” he asked, raising a pierced eyebrow. “This is a classic!”  
“It’s awful,” Elliott replied, rubbing his fingers across his forehead. “It doesn’t make any sense. They were supposed to be looking for their lost colleague and ended up in a pyramid for no reason.”   
“Maybe he was in there!”  
“It was an _underwater_ pyramid! And now they’re chasing a mummy around the world, who escaped and _somehow_ managed to swim to the top of the ocean...that doesn’t sound bad to you?”  
“Maybe the mummy is the guy they’re looking for,” Octavio said quietly, his hazel eyes drifting back to the TV. “That’s why they're chasing it.”  
“I’m gonna take a nap,” the trickster sighed, adjusting his position to something more comfortable. “Let me know if the mummy and that random reporter actually go through with their wedding.”   
“Would you still want to marry me if I was a mummy?” Octavio mused out loud.   
“Sure,” his partner replied, merely to humor him. “As long as I don’t have to change your bandages every day.” 

Elliott took the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch, and draped it over them both as he made himself comfortable next to Octavio. He rested his head against the speedster’s shoulder, who was contentedly still watching the movie. Elliott allowed his gaze to fall on the wall, a short distance away, and his mind to wander aimlessly. His hand trailed down Octavio’s cropped shirt, coming to rest against his bare stomach, idly brushing over his skin with his thumb. After a few moments, the runner began to shift in his seat, disturbing Elliott from his trance-like state. He tilted his head up to look at his lover, with a small whine in protest.   
“Stop squirming around.”  
“I can’t help it,” Octavio replied. “What are you trying to pull here, Witt?”  
“I’m not...doing anything,” the trickster spoke, a hint of confusion in his voice.   
“You’re...rubbing my stomach.”  
Oh.   
“Aw, I’m sorry,” Elliott teased, nuzzling his face into his fiancé’s neck. “Am I distracting you from your shitty movie?”   
“Maybe.”  
“Oh, I’m such a _bad_ partner,” he continued, playfully. “How will you _ever_ live with me for the rest of your life?”

He let out a surprised gasp when suddenly their position was shifted and Octavio was pulling the blanket out of his way so he could straddle his lap. He squeezed the trickster’s shoulders and rested their foreheads together, while he spoke in a low tone;   
“You’re bad.”   
“No, baby,” Elliott began, shooting him a shit eating grin. “I think you know that I’m very, _very_ good.”   
"Is that so?"   
"Mmhmm."   
God, it drove him crazy when Elliott flirted with him like this. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, he still always managed to push his buttons, sparking a fire in him that never seemed to die out. Octavio leaned forward, crashing their lips together with urgency, resulting in a sloppy kiss that made Elliott whimper against him. He prodded at his partner’s lips with his tongue, who graciously allowed him entrance. His hands squeezed at the trickster’s pecs through his shirt appreciatively, who moaned in response as the runner began to grind his hips down, while their tongues continued to dance around each other’s hungrily. Elliott moved his hands to grope at the runner's firm behind, massaging his fingers into his flesh in slow circles, which only caused him to grind against him with more fever. Both of them were beginning to feel like there were too many articles of clothing in their way, as they shuffled around, desperate to try and feel as much of each other as possible. Octavio acted first, moving his hands down to tug at the waistband of his lover's track pants. Elliott lifted his hips up, allowing his pants and underwear to be pulled down in one fluid motion by Octavio, who stood and quickly discarded his own before returning to Elliott's lap. Their kisses grew more needy as they began to pay attention to each other's crotch areas with their palms, each touch firm and meaningful, neither of them wanting to waste any time. Elliott turned his attention to the runner's neck, showering him with kisses and small nips and bites, moaning against his skin, while Octavio stroked their lengths in unison with both hands, until they were both longing for more. 

“Come here,” Octavio demanded, messly spreading the earlier discarded blanket onto the floor. “Rapidó.”   
Elliott immediately did as he was told, sliding off the couch and onto his knees, where he was immediately pushed over to lie on his back. Octavio didn’t waste any time, clambering on top of him to sit on his torso, facing away from him. He took his partner’s length in his hand and gave it a couple of strokes, before leaning forward and dragging his pierced tongue over the tip.  
"You're not even gonna kiss me fir-...Ohh my."  
The trickster sucked in his breath when he felt the runner’s lips part for him, and take him inside. Octavio was shameless; greedily taking as much of him as he could as quickly as he could, loudly slurping the head of his cock while he worked the base with his hand. Elliott was so caught up in the pleasurable sensations that were making his body tingle, that he barely noticed his lover’s behind was creeping closer and closer to his face as Octavio enthusiastically sucked on him, using his whole body to build rhythm. It was only then, the trickster decided he should give his partner some attention in return, but he selfishly didn’t want Octavio to stop what he was doing. He curled his arms around the speedster’s thighs and pulled him closer towards him, almost causing him to lose balance in the process. Once Octavio figured out what Elliott was trying to achieve, he positioned himself accordingly onto his knees and one hand, allowing them both to have access to each other’s cocks. It was quite exciting to have his partner hovering over him, with his length free and hanging in front of him, like a tempting treat just waiting to be savoured. Octavio returned to his charge, once he got himself comfortable again, swirling the trickster’s flushed flesh in his mouth. Elliott quickly began returning the favour, dragging his tongue along every inch of his love slowly, relishing in the beautiful moan he received as praise; the speedster’s lips vibrated around his own cock, only adding to the pleasurable sensations he was feeling. Octavio couldn’t resist the urge to roll his hips back against his mouth, forcing himself further inside, but Elliott didn’t mind. There was something incredibly hot about being able to pleasure his partner while also feeling like he was being used by him, in the process. Octavio could be brash at times, but Elliott knew he'd never force too much on him, and it was that simple thoughtfulness that turned him on more. It made his body feel hot and heavy as Octavio relentlessly devoured him, keeping his pace and enthusiasm going in a way only he seemed to know how.   
“Mmph...Oh, ba-baby,” Elliott groaned, forcing himself to pull away from his lover, to get the rest of his words out. “Gonna cum, ah swee-sweetheart.”   
Octavio hummed in approval, placing a hand on his partner’s trembling thighs to hold him place, while he hit his peak, shooting hot strands down his throat which he swallowed as best as he could. He continued to work the trickster's length with his tongue, through his high until his fingers began to grasp his ass a little too tightly, signaling he’d had enough. 

Elliott lay there for a few moments, catching his breath while he swept his slightly sweaty curls away from his face. The younger legend gave him a wide grin, as he spun around to face him, perching himself lightly over his stomach. Elliott offered him a lazy smile in return, until it dawned on him that he had done a pretty crappy job back there, and his fiancé hadn’t finished yet. He propped himself up on one elbow, and held a hand out to his partner which he took, their fingers intertwining, as he guided him forward until he was kneeling on one knee in front of his face, the other resting by the side of the trickster’s head. Elliott took his cock in his palm and began stroking languidly, looking up so he could meet his partner’s eyes.   
“I love you.”  
“Mi amor.”   
Octavio pulled Elliott’s curls back for him, as he took him into his mouth again. As fun as their earlier position was, nothing got Octavio going like getting to see his partner’s face like this; pupils dilated with lust, cheeks flushed and with his cock between those perfect, plushy lips. He took a tighter hold of his hair, prompting the trickster to stop moving, allowing him to take complete control of the situation. He rolled his hips forward, feeling the drag of his lover’s tongue on the underside of his cock with every thrust.  
“You like that, hmm?” the speedster asked, though the question was rhetorical. “You like when I fuck your mouth like this?”  
The trickster nodded as eagerly as possible, with Octavio’s tight hold on his hair, his fingers coming to squeeze the runner’s backside as if to emphasise how much he liked it.   
“Fuck you’re so hot. I’m so lucky,” Octavio breathed, feeling his own release rapidly approaching, pulling out so he could jerk himself the rest of the way. “You want my cum, hmm? You want it?”  
“Yes,” Elliott nodded, fluttering his lashes. “Por favor.”   
“Mierda...Elliott.”   
Octavio quickened his pace, his hips beginning to stutter as the warm pressure in his core increased. The trickster moved closer, extending his tongue so he could accept what his lover had to offer him, as he came with a low groan of satisfaction. 

They collapsed in a messy heap of entangled limbs, spent and breathing heavily. Octavio rested his head on his lover’s chest, contentedly listening to the slowing rhythm of his heart.   
“That was awesome.”   
The trickster chuckled quietly, tilting the younger legend’s chin towards him so he could place a loving kiss on his lips.   
“It was. Better than watching that movie for sure.”   
“Oh, wait,” Octavio replied, having just remembered what they were previously doing.  
He sat up, eyes flicking to the TV, where the film’s credits were now rolling across the screen.   
“Damn...we missed the ending!” he complained, a pout forming on his lips. “I guess we’re just gonna have to watch it again.”  
“We could,” Elliott hummed, leaning forward to brush the tip of his nose against his fiancé’s ear, kissing him until he giggled. “But maybe...just maybe. I’ll find more ways to distract you first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I'm trying to get better at responding to them!


End file.
